Section, Manga Yaoi Chuuuuuuut
by Catirella
Summary: Lire des mangas Yaoi ça brûle les neurones... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 11]... YAOI, Hot ! Duo : Encore… Comme si tu étais contre. Hentai...


Titre : **Section, Manga Yaoi... Chuuuuuuut...**

Auteur : Catirella

Béta : Hlo

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : A venir sûrement ! Ben Quoi ?

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 11)

_**Hlo, bêta de Catirella :**_

_Ho bord…. de pu…. de mer…. ! ARG !_

_Ce sont les premiers mots qui me sont venus lorsque j'ai lu cet OS. Je comptais les effacer, mais en fait rien d'autre ne me vient à l'esprit pour caractériser cette fic… Donc, voilà _

_Bonne lecture. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si ces termes définissent bien l'OS._

**Note de l'auteur :**

Ecrit le 26 juin 2006.

Pour moi ce petit OS… Petit plaisir personnel. Faut bien cela de temps en temps… Cat

♣ ♂ ♣

Je pense que vous avez compris maintenant… OS court !

♣ ♂ ♣

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! ♣

_**Bonne lecture et Gros Bisous… Catirella**_

♣ ♂ ♣

Toujours les changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

♣ ♂ ♣

◊ **Merci à Hlo pour cette correction . **◊

♣ ♂ ♣

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…**

* * *

**Section, Manga Yaoi... Chuuuuuuut...**

**

* * *

**

J'arrive en ce lieu où je ne **mets** en règle général…

**JAMAIS LES PIEDS.**

En fait, il y a ceux qui y passeraient leur vie et il y a **moi** !

Ben, quoi ?

Je m'y rends régulièrement depuis 2 mois maintenant. Ils ont ouvert une section manga… Mais le must du must, une section **manga** **Yaoi**. En japonais hélas, mais ce n'est pas grave, je prends des cours depuis 5 ans et cela commence à payer, j'arrive maintenant enfin à lire sans faire que regarder les images qui m'excitent. J'aime beaucoup les dessins !.!.!.

Beu heu…

Faites pas les saints, hein !

Vous êtes comme moi et plus de la moitié de la population… Hentai jusqu'au grand mensonge que vous vous apprêtez à dire là pour faire genre « moi je ne lis pas ce type de manga qui traite de la sexualité masculine ».

**AH.**

Vous venez de vous trahir !

Je n'ai jamais dit ce qu'était le Yaoi.

**HENTAI.**

Bon, on s'en moque, le plus important c'est cette nouvelle section à la bibliothèque de la Fac… Que je l'aime ce nouveau proviseur. Au moins lui, il est dans le coup ! Pas comme ce type super canon qui squatte une table dans ma section avec un livre de Physique Cantique !

Ça existe ça ?

Ouais, ben moi je suis en Fac de Lettre avec option Langue Etrangère, juste pour le japonais, je perfectionne mon anglais qui franchement n'en a pas besoin, et mon espagnole aussi. Qui là, je dois le reconnaître, n'ait pas encore au top, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

J'en reviens à l'autre Baka qui n'a rien à foutre ici. Heureusement qu'il a un cul !

OUPS…

Des yeux icebergs version Titanic, mais pas le dernier où on a presque droit à une scène osée. Lui, c'est encore plus froid. À bien y réfléchir, il est super méga canon et son cul l'est aussi. NA !

Je me fous royalement de sa physique. Je ne suis pas non plus inculte, un truc pareil ne peut pas être autre chose que de la physique sûrement combinée avec les maths ou autres. Enfin, ce n'est pas dans mes études et, dieu merci, je n'y touche pas une bille.

Après avoir pris un manga pas encore lu, ni vu les belles images que celui-ci comporte, vous vous installez confortablement à la même table que l'autre manga-physique…

Si, j'ai vu un dessin qui fait peur dans son livre. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, mon regard s'est perdu dans sa direction.

Ce n'est pas avec ça qui va avoir une érection le type !

Bien que certains prennent leur pied avec des trucs vraiment bizarres. Pourquoi pas après tout si cela lui procure un quelconque bonheur.

Moi, je préfère de loin le contact physique !

HE !

On a un point commun.

C'est bien le seul tient !

Assis bien en face de lui avec environ un peu plus d'un mètre vous séparant.

Pourquoi en face de lui…

Je ne suis pas le seul non plus dans la section manga. Yaoi japonais pour le moment oui, mais pas pour le classique en français, et c'est la seule place de libre qui reste aujourd'hui.

Donc…

Plongé dans votre lecture et matage avancé des scènes d'action sexe, vous ne tiltez rien de ce qui ce passe autour de vous. Vous ne pouvez pas baver et regarder ce que l'autre fait. Mieux à faire.

Que vous aimeriez être à la place du garçon qui est le yuke ou uke, au choix, dans ce manga. **Punaise**. Vous allez bientôt faire péter les boutons de votre jean.

« **AHH ?** »

« **Chuuut………** »

Mais heuuuuu… Hummmm… Ce n'est pas de votre fauteeeeeeeee…

**Un pied !**

Un pied sur votre virilité… Mais il est fou ! Vous n'allez pas pouvoir tenir s'il continue de le faire monter et descendre. Vous mordez vos lèvres et le fixez avec de gros yeux ronds et des joues toutes rouges.

« **AHHHH… **HUM… »

« **Chuuuuuuuute. **»

Il va vous faire virer ce con !

Une pression plus forte et là vous vous pincez les lèvres un max, mais en voulant lui échapper vous vous cognez le genoux sous la table et là :

« **AIEEEEEEEE…** »

Et bien sûr :

« **CHUUUUUUUUTE, A LA FIN ! **»

Ce n'est pas juste. Penaud et frustré, vous vous levez avec votre manga en mains. Vous ignorez l'abrutit de service et direction les toilettes car vous vous servez du manga tant bien que mal pour cacher la bosse sous votre jean.

Pénétration dans ces lieux. Rien à droite, rien à gauche… Personne.

Vite s'enfermer pour faire sa petite affaire, finir le manga et retourner dans votre petite chambre universitaire.

Vous allez rentrer et refermer la porte, et là une main se pose sur la vôtre.

Flûte ! Vous n'avez pas fait attention qu'il vous avait suivi. Que vous veut-il à la fin ! Il ne vous a pas assez foutu la honte. Il veut en rajouter une couche.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

« Hein ? »

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux. »

« Tu m'as déjà assez aidé. Merci. »

« Baka… Hentai en plus ! »

« HE. Je ne te permets pas ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai mis un pied sur un endroit sensible il me semble. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui lis du Yaoi en manga ! »

« Mais heu ! »

Il sourit. Whaou ! Qu'il est encore plus méga super canon. Je frissonne de partout.

**Le pire !**

Il l'a vu…

Je suis mort.

De désir pour lui.

« Aide-moi… S'il te plaît… »

Je lui dis cela la tête penchée avec un sourire à la Duo, que moi seul sais faire. Mes yeux se font prédateur, mais je suis sa proie. Je vais me laisser capturer. Et je vais même l'aider s'il le faut.

Lui, il se rapproche et ce faisant, je recule dans le petit espace qui va être le nôtre. La porte se referme et il m'attrape par la nuque avec douceur. Hum… Que ses lèvres sont douces lorsqu'elles se posent sur les miennes. Je sens ses mains s'activer sur ma natte, qui n'existe plus à présent.

« Je préfère. Tu es encore plus beau ! »

Je rougis. Que dire. Il l'est tout autant que moi et mes mains qui ont fait un détour en dessous de sa ceinture, me confirment mes pensées hentais… Il bande comme un dieu et c'est loin d'être petit.

Nous allons mettre en pratique ce que j'ai lu et vu dans les mangas. Je veux, je veux…

Faites que lui aussi !

« Ah ? … Oh ouiiiiiii… »

A l'évidence, il est d'accord.

Il a défait les boutons de mon jean et a plongé sa main dans mon boxer. Je vous dis pas la libération et la jouissance des va-et-vient de sa main qui me caresse.

Je m'accroche à lui et à mon tour lui baisse son pantalon devenu trop encombrant.

Ses fesses, j'en ai rêvé et je les ai en pleines mains. Rondes, douces et musclées.

**J'ai envie de les croquer.**

Nous nous embrassons et les caresses que nous échangeons nous rendent brûlants de fièvre. J'ai envie de lui.

Je le vois qui cherche un truc dans son sac à dos et en ressort une capote.

Ce n'est pas une chose que j'ai sur moi et pour cause…

Je rougis de plus belle lorsqu'il la passe. Moi, je me rends compte de la situation. Je n'aurais pas cru dans les toilettes de la bibliothèque. Faites que personne ne vienne troubler cet instant.

Il va pour me préparer et je plonge dans son cou. Je lui murmure à l'oreille 4 mots. Il m'embrasse sur la joue et me répond :

« Moi non. Je serai doux, ne t'inquiète pas. »

En effet, il est doux et attentionné. J'ai mal bien sûr. Je l'avais bien deviné que la première fois ne se ferait pas sans douleur. Et avec tous les mangas que j'ai lu où le uke est puceau, je me doutais que cela ne passerait pas comme une lettre à la porte.

Là, c'est un gros colis qui force l'entrée, mais doucement et prudemment.

La destination finale est atteinte.

Merci mon dieu. Ça fait encore plus mal en vrai.

Mais par tous les saints, depuis qu'il s'est mis en action, que c'est **bon**.

Je ne peux pas retenir mes plaintes.

Un manga, c'est moins bruyant aussi !

Et mon corps qui cogne la porte à chaque coup de rein de sa part, ne nous rend pas des plus discrets.

**M'EN FOUS… JE PRENDS MON PIED.**

Après avoir fait connaissance comme il se doit dans les toilettes des hommes de la bibliothèque de la Fac, nous nous rhabillons. Il m'aide et j'adore ses baisers à Heero.

Re-oups.

J'ai oublié de vous dire son petit nom. Il n'y a que son nom qui est petit d'ailleurs. Car je vais avoir du mal à marcher moi là !

Ça, au fait, c'est une chose que l'on ne voit pas toujours dans les mangas ! Bon, OK, peut-être que j'ai zappé ces passages au profit de scènes plus importantes à mes yeux. J'ai goûté au Yaoi. C'est bon…

J'en veux encore. Heero veut bien m'aider en japonais. Et j'aurai une récompense si je fais encore plus vite des progrès dans cette langue.

Je vais bien m'appliquer car j'ait hâte de lire en live un nouveau manga yaoi qui, lui, ne se trouve pas dans la section prévue à cet effet à la bibliothèque.

J'ai compris aussi pourquoi personne n'est venu nous couper dans notre élan.

Heero avait bloqué la porte. Je ne veux pas savoir comment il a fait, mais je l'en remercie.

Quand nous revenons dans la section que nous avions quitté il y a plus de 30 minutes, un panneau sur la table attire tout de suite notre attention…

Sur celui ci figure :

**Section, Manga Yaoi... Chuuuuuuut...**

Je peux pas me retenir et j'éclate de rire. Bien évidemment, une hué se fait entendre de :

« **Chuuuuuuuute. **»

Heero me suit dans mon fou rire et c'est main dans la main que nous quittons la section manga yaoi. J'ai reposé celui que je lisais à sa place et je vais avec lui faire plus ample connaissance dans son deux pièces près de la Fac.

Je crois que je vais de nouveau bouder la bibliothèque quelques temps histoire de perfectionner mon japonais par des cours privés !

_**Fini…**_

Onze.  
Je vais sans doute vous laisser imaginer la suite.  
Hum!  
Misous.

♂ **_Catirella _**♂

**Une review en ce mardi ? … ↓↓**


End file.
